<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost On The Wind by YourfriendLeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727117">Lost On The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourfriendLeo/pseuds/YourfriendLeo'>YourfriendLeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Characters to be added, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale, BAMF Crowley, Changeling!Adam, Changeling!Anathema, Fae!Aziraphale, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, fae!crowley, parenting, single parent crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourfriendLeo/pseuds/YourfriendLeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale had a plan to raise the changeling children, Anathema and Adam, together in order to keep them safe from the fae that would abuse their powers. Problems arise, however, when those fae find out where Aziraphale and Crowley are keeping the children, and come after them. But when they run, Crowley learns that Aziraphale plans to make the ultimate sacrifice- he's staying behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter of my first posted Good Omens fic! :D Let me know how you like it and if you’re interested in reading more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was no time for goodbyes when the Beast came to the cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Here,” Aziraphale passed the baby into Crowley’s arms. “Quickly. We need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They had thought, for the briefest moment, that they might be able to escape all together. The four of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crowley stood rather uselessly with Adam in his arms as Aziraphale made quick work of the cottage, shaking Anathema awake, filling her knapsack with food and clothes, and dropping it onto her shoulders. He loaded Crowley’s pack in a similar fashion and took the baby back for a short moment to allow Crowley the time to swing it over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s going on?” Anathema asked as Aziraphale continued to bustle around her. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There’s a Beast,” Crowley said, finally able to force words out his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beast. It’s come for us and we’re not safe here anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anathema stared at Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Down,” Aziraphale said suddenly. Crowley looked over to see him kicking aside a woven mat and pulling open the trapdoor beneath. “Anathema, you first, my dear. Go all the way down the corridor-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the whole cottage shook as the Beast rammed its head against the front door. Aziraphale’s hand flew to his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Go!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley shouted at Anathema. The girl rushed to the trapdoor and took the ladder down as quick as she could. “Aziraphale,” Crowley said, readying himself and Adam for the descent. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Beast slammed again against the cottage door. The wall around it began to crack and creak.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You go first, Crowley. Quickly now, I’ll be behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can’t be behind me if you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going towards the door-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I can buy you some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>BOOM!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Below Crowley, Anathema was screaming for him to hurry up and come down. Adam started to cry and the booming continued.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You had better get down here quick,” he shouted, taking one last look at Aziraphale as the doorframe gave and the Beast crashed into the cottage. Aziraphale raised his sword and Crowley let go of the ladder, forgoing the tedious business of ladder rungs. He grabbed Anathema buy the hand and pulled her down the dark tunnel that stretched into the forest around the cottage. “Move.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where’s- Where’s Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crowley swallowed thickly and moved faster. “He’s behind us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minutes later, they heard the echo of the trapdoor slamming closed and the thump of someone’s, hopefully Aziraphale’s, feet hitting the ground. Shortly after that, Aziraphale caught up to them, out of breath and sporting a shallow golden gash across his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Guard sent the Beast,” Aziraphale said and Crowley’s blood turned to ice. “We can’t outrun them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s the Guard?” Anathema asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then what do we do?” Crowley asked, ignoring her. “We can’t let them-” he stole a glance at the now sleeping Adam and tightened his grip on Anathema’s hand. “We can’t let them have the changelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aziraphale worried his lip between his teeth. “Just keep running,” he said. “I’ll think of something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Guard was gaining on them far faster than Crowley would’ve liked. But he’d always thought that’s what the Guard existed for anyway- doing things that Crowley didn’t like.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How’s that idea coming?” He asked Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve got one,” he said. “But you’re going to hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crowley bit his lip. “What is it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aziraphale made a noise and shoved Crowley and Anathema off course into a small alcove hidden in the wall. “Sorry,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crowley rubbed the spot of his head that’d hit a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aziraphale’s wings unfolded off his back and filled the cramped space. “I have just enough energy for a transport spell.” He wrung his hands and tried to look Crowley in the eye. “For three.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Crowley said immediately. “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My dear, this is the only way-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Horseshit,’ he snapped. “If we pool our magic, we ca…” Crowley’s voice died in his throat as the realization dawned on him. “You didn’t just come up with this plan, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aziraphale, at the very least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> look apologetic. “As soon as the Guard showed up, I knew this was the only way. You need to take the two of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aziraphale, the Guard is going to capture you,” Crowley said desperately, trying to find any way to convince Aziraphale to stay with them. “They’ll torture you until they know where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then I won’t know where you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But- but you have to come with us!” Anathema said loudly. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her lip was quivering.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My dear,” Aziraphale said softly, kneeling and cupping the girl’s cheek. “Crowley is going to take care of you, I promise you that. And you’ll be on your way right back to me all the time, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How long?” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I… I don’t know,” Aziraphale admitted. “As long as it takes me to make sure you’ll be safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s the Guard?” she asked again, her voice quiet and fearful.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aziraphale stood up and leaned towards the mouth of the alcove, listening for Guard. “Other than on their way? Very, very bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then I don’t want you being alone with them!” Anathema said. “Crowley said they’d torter- torture you!” She was near hysterics now. This was all far too much for a ten year old to handle in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crowley wrapped his arm around Anathema and pulled her against him. “They could really, really hurt you…” he said. His face was wet with tears and he knew that Aziraphale was beyond negotiating with now. The three of them were leaving. Without him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But they won’t be able to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Anathema started screaming for Crowley to let her go and from down the long, twisting corridor, the voices of the Guard finally came.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know where I’m sending you,” Aziraphale began quickly. “All I know is that it’s far, far away from here and it will take you years to get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Crowley’s chest constricted. “How do I find you again?” He would’ve liked to be able to think that he would know how to get to Aziraphale from a great distance, but knew it wasn’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll call for you. Every day, I’ll call for you on the wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The voices of the Guard drew closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aziraphale, I don’t know if I can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll see you again. I swear to you, I’ll see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In a mere few seconds, the Guard would find them. Anathema continued to scream and claw at Crowley’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aziraphale drew his sword, placed it in the sheath at Crowley’s hip, and began an incantation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The room lit up blue, and the last thing Crowley saw before everything went black was the straight faced Captain of the Guard turning into the alcove and shoving Azirapahle to the ground.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Song For Soldiers Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley, Anathema, and Adam find themselves stranded on a cliff in the dead of night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiiii... so the thing is this chapter has been done for a v long time but I wanted to have ch3 finished before I posted this bc it’s so short. Unfortunately, right after ch1 went up, I got called back for work so I didn’t have the time to write. But! All the restaurants shut down again so I’m back :) Ch3 to go up within 4-7 business days!<br/>Enjoy!❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anathema screamed bloody murder and Crowley finally let her go, his arm going limp with defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Just weeks ago, Aziraphale had returned to the cottage with the baby Adam in his arms, claiming to have found another changeling child. Indeed, every so often, Adam’s eyes flashed a glittering red or orange, so he was, in fact, a fae child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Crowley had, by that point, long ago settled into the idea of a very domestic life with Aziraphale. They were fae of different forests, as it were, but they’d both hung up their rivalry hats the day they found Anathema and exchanged them for a homey cottage in the forest, just close enough to the village of Aeden to have access to all the human amenities a changeling would need. Two changelings now, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>In the span of a few minutes, all of that had been taken from him. All of it. Gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself, bringing the bundle in his arms closer to his chest. He still had Adam and Anathema. And Aziraphale had promised they would see each other again. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a promise he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Anathema was on the ground now. Crowley didn’t know if she’d fallen or simply given up, but she was kneeling near the edge of the cliff they had seemingly landed on, her long hair getting tangled up in the wind behind her. Mindlessly, Crowley walked to her and sat down at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Where are we?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He knew that if he looked over, he would see her face red and blotchy and her freckles lighting up all sorts of colors, but he couldn’t bear to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How do we get back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How long will it take?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Anathema finally looked at Crowley and Crowley finally looked at Anathema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Will Aziraphale… die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He couldn’t hold her stare. He couldn’t claim to not know what the Guard was capable of doing. What they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. He was far from ignorant to their actions and attitudes and he feared them accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No,” he said weakly. “Aziraphale is too strong and clever for the Guard. They won’t be able to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Anathema nodded slowly and leaned against Crowley, falling into his side and cuddling up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the night there with no more protection from the cold than they provided each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally fell asleep, Crowley dreamed that he was sitting with Anathema in a much happier place. The floor of the forest was covered in spotted sunlight and the cottage sat on the not so distant horizon. He could see Aziraphale through the open window with Adam in his arms, singing an ancient song for soldiers coming home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke to Adam crying for food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, lad,” he whispered, ruffling the boy’s soft hair. “Let’s see what Aziraphale’s packed for us, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resituated Anathema’s head in his lap and fed Adam small bits of milk-soaked bread, staring out across the valley before him. Crowley strained his ears, trying to listen for Aziraphale’s song, but heard nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley had no idea how to even begin to get home again without that song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema stirred and woke, blinking against the bright, bright sun as it rose. “Where… Where are we…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley put his hand on her back to hold her steady as he reminded her of what had happened the night before. “But we’ll be alright,” he added when he saw her lip start to quiver. “And so will Aziraphale. And we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be together again. Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” She asked hopelessly. “How will we ever find our way back? We don’t even know where we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale will guide us back,” he said, sounding much more confident than he had when he was answering her questions under the moon. “We just have to listen for him-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t hear anything!” She screamed, frustrated tears welling in her eyes. “I don’t hear-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush,” he snapped suddenly, looking up to the sky in the East. “Listen,” he whispered. “Listen. I hear it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema turned towards the rising sun with an apprehensive scowl, but it faded as soon as the light touched her nose. “Oh,” she said softly, her face opening up to the sky like a flower in bloom. “He’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned Adam towards the sound so the baby might hear it too, and know what home truly sounded like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sang with a thousand voices, lifted by the wind and carried on the waves. It was quiet and it was distant, but it was true. It was an ancient song calling Crowley home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So home he would go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for ch3 to find out what the fuck happened to Aziraphale! All comments to be answered when the next chapter goes up.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed!! Catch me on tumblr @leonardoquincy if you’re into that kinda thing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>